


live

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: based on an ask from an anon. from my tumblr, posted mar. 15, 16, and 17, 2020. completed.
Relationships: nessarose thropp/ reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Hey I love your character x reader fics, do you think you could write some Nessarose x reader stuff please?  
> i watched a wicked boot this morning in preparation, and i just love nessa so much.
> 
> before you read, i have a few important notes: 1) this takes place just after act two begins, before the scene where elphaba talks to nessa, 2) reader was elphie’s best friend since childhood, 3) don’t think of how this impacts the plot don’t think of how this impacts the plot don’t thin-, 4) i plan on doing at least one more part of this, because this one didn’t get very shippy.
> 
> 772 words
> 
> cw: gnreader. a bit angsty.

you paced back and forth in front of the door to nessarose thropp’s chamber. since her father died, and she became governer, she had become quite cruel, a far cry from the shy, sweet girl you only knew in passing before. you were scared of her now.   
but you needed to know about elphaba. elphaba was nessarose’s sister, and she cared about her more than anyone else in the world. so if anyone would know what had happened to elphaba, it was nessarose.  
you knocked on the door.  
nessarose’s right hand man, boq oppened the door. you kindly acknowledged him, before turning to nessarose. she seemed upset, as she always seemed to be these days.  
”hi, nessa.” you tried to present yourself as nonthreatening as possible.  
she scowled at you. the heavy door slammed close behind you, letting you talk to nessarose alone.  
you tried again, “nessa, i know you and i were never all that close, but… elphie’s still gone.” nessarose said nothing. “i was her best friend, or at least i thought i was…” you muttered, “but you’re her sister! if she’s gone to anyone, it would be you! and i just, i want to know if she’s alright.” you knotted the fabric of your shirt, in nervousness.  
she seemed to take a moment to decide what she wanted to say. “i agree. “elphie” should come to me, not you.” her voice was interlaced with spite, “but she hasn’t. and in case you haven’t noticed,” she gestured around her, “i have bigger things to worry about than what my fluorescent sister is up to.” she wheeled her chair around, to face the window.  
you ran to her side, but stopped yourself before you reached out to hold her hands. while you want to comfort her, you felt that touching her would have the opposite effect right now.  
”nessa, i-”  
”my name is nessarose!” she spat  
you swallowed, “nessarose, i get that a lot is happening right now, but i want to help you. i want to help you get through this.”  
”really? where were you when elphaba first disappeared? where were you when my father died? where were you when i became governor of munchkinland? but you’re here now. because you’re sad, and you want to be comforted. you just want information, you don’t care about me.”  
”nessarose,” you took a deep breath, “you are right. i should’ve come to you when all of this started. but i had to deal with my own grief too. i had to take care of myself before i could even begin being there for others. and i am here now. i want to be there for you, i want to ease your pain. and, yeah, some information about where my best friend is would be nice, but i do care about you, nessarose!” you pleaded.  
a tear rolled down nessarose’s cheek. “i’m sorry.”  
you held her hands. “it’s alright, really.”  
”i just thought… i had given up on the thought that you cared about me.” she examined your hands. “before, i was just your best friend’s kid sister. i never thought i’d be any kind of priority to you. and then when you never came to see me, after all of this stopped happening, i really thought that i was just at the back of your mind.” she looked you in the eye, “i wanted you to be here. and i- i should have reached out to you too, but i was scared that i would just end up being worse off.”  
you squeezed nessarose’s hands. “i was scared too. you haven’t exactly been the kindest in recent times.”  
nessarose looked back down at her hands in embarrassment. “i know. that wasn’t out of a place of hatred, by the way… i was just,” she sighed, “i was just worried that boq would leave me too. and if boq left me, there’d be no one left. so i forced him to stay here with me, and it impacted the rest of munchkinland too, i guess.  
”nessa- sorry, nessarose-”  
”you can call me nessa. i like how it sounds when you say it.”  
you smiled at her, “nessa, i will not leave. i will not abandon you, but i have to ask you to reverse this legislation. you can’t treat the munchkins like this, and you certainly can’t treat boq like this. if he leaves, he leaves, and he’s just doing what’s best for him. but you will not be alone, i guarantee that.”  
more tears break free from her eyes, as nessarose nodded. “i’ll do it. i’ll fix it. don’t worry, y/n.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wrote this, the last, and the next part in one sitting, so might not be the best quality, but i enjoyed writing them. 
> 
> 479 words
> 
> cw: gnreader.

you had left nessarose with the promise to come back the next day. you hadn’t yet made it back home before nessa came running after you.  
running.  
on her feet.  
”y/n!” she grabbed your hand and began running frantically back to her room. she did not stop, she just dragged you along.  
she slammed the door, then leaned against it to catch her breath. “i didn’t realize how exhausting that would be.” she said.  
”y- nessa- standing– what?” your brain malfunctioned.  
”elphaba came! after you left, she appeared in my room!”  
”elphie?”  
”she started chanting, and she gave me the ability to walk! and stand! and run, and all these wonderful things!” she rattled off in excitement.  
”where is she now?” you looked around the empty room, someone was missing. “where’s boq?”  
”boq…” her tone suddenly shifted. “he… elphaba… elphaba turned him to tin. she ripped his heart out and turned him to tin.”  
”oh, nessa…” you rushed over to hug her. she was about the same height as you, which was a bit jarring to you. you were used to her being at a sitting height.  
”you were right, y/n.” she began crying. “he left me. after i showed him i could walk, he instantly dropped me. then elphaba was angry at him for ripping my heart out like that, so she literally ripped his out. i begged her to keep him alive, and the only way she could was to turn him to tin!”  
you rubbed circles into her back. “i’m sorry.” you whispered. “i”m sorry, nessa.”  
”y/n… you know how good can sometimes come from bad?” nessarose asked.  
”like your legs? you can walk now, that’s incredible.”  
”yes, but something else.” she pulled away from your hug, to look you in the eyes. “now that i know boq never cared about me, i know my real feelings.”  
”that’s, that’s good… nessa? right?” everything seemed to be happening so quickly, and you were overwhelmed.  
nessarose grabbed the sides of your face in her hands. she hesitated a moment before pulling you in to her, kissing you.  
you kissed her back.  
you eventually pulled away. “nessa…”  
”i’m sorry, was that not okay?”  
”no, no no! i’m just- it’s… a lot is happening right now. it sounds like elphie has gone power crazy, and i think you should be worrying about her right now, not me.”  
”elphie doesn’t matter! you matter, we matter!” she kissed you again.  
you pulled away more quickly this time. “nessa, you don’t sound like yourself.” you took a step back. “you just gave me a lot of information, i need some time to process it. i- i’ll see you tomorrow.”  
you ran to the door.  
”y/n!”  
”i’ll be back tomorrow, i promise.” you closed the door, not knowing that this was the last time you’d ever see nessarose, alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last part
> 
> 360 words
> 
> cw: gnreader.

you finally arrived at your humble home.  
your brain had started to hurt, probably to do with the information overload nessarose had given you.  
you decided to tackle what would be the most pressing issue to the you that had woken up that morning; elphaba.  
elphaba really was wicked. you had held making your decision after she wronged the wizard, because you didn’t know the wizard. you didn’t know if she had reason to run off like that. being her friend, you hoped there was.  
but here she was, murdering someone because… of what? someone was mean to her sister? that’s no reason to end a life. you were so grateful that nessa had been there, otherwise boq wouldn’t have been saved.  
you never particularly liked boq. you didn’t dislike him, either. but you knew he had more life to live.  
speaking of nessa, the easier part first. she could walk!  
nessa always seemed perfectly capable in her chair, but she was able to do more now. the lack of height difference would take some getting used to, of course.  
and nessa…  
nessa liked you. she wanted to be with you. did you want to be with her?  
you had kissed her back, so you assumed you did, but maybe…  
no. you liked her. you weren’t good at recognizing your crushes, when you were in the moment. but now, looking back at the way you thought about nessa so much. far more than normal people think about their best friend’s sister. and far more affectionately.  
you weren’t in love with nessa. not yet. but you didn’t doubt that the love would appear quickly.  
you wanted nothing more than to run back to nessa, to tell her of your realization, but she needed to worry about what she was going to do with elphie. you couldn’t distract her from that.  
you’d see her tomorrow.  
and you’d tell her tomorrow.  
well, tomorrow finally came. but you didn’t get to tell her.  
because nessarose thropp was dead.  
a freak cyclone dropped a house on her.  
you never got to tell her that you liked her back.  
you never got to be with her.


End file.
